Kirael
by Donde esta Originality
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after the destruction of Orannis? Don't worry, I'll try not to make it boring! Don't flame me!
1. The First Adventure

c Author's Note: Hi people! Garth Nix is my favorite author, but I only have one book he wrote ( Keys To the Kingdom; Mister Monday). I've read all his books except The Violet Keystone, but don't flame me if my memory is a little bad okay? Now that is said, let us begin. Also I made up these names myself so don't blame me if it's bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
c Kirael was sitting in the sweltering classroom in Belisaire, hardly able to listen to teacher drone on and on. It had been about 10 generations since Lirael had defeated Orannis, so that made her Lirael's great-great- great-great-great-great-great granddaughter.  
Finally the bell had rung and Kirael thanked the Charter for have mercy. As she ran out though, it was not what she had expected.  
The sky was black as ebony an it reeked of Free Magic. The silence was immense. Many of the children had fainted or had begun to vomit because of the metallic stench. Kirael an a few others however, were made of tougher stuff. They still felt very dizzy, but were able to stand at least.  
Finally a boy named Bobeth ( I know this sounds so corny, but I couldn't think of any other names and I wanted to add some humor!) broke the eerie silence, " What the Charter is going on!?". Another girl made an attempt to answer, " I dunno, but I know it's Free---blagh!" ending her half sentence with the contents of her abdomen (I know this is really gross, but this is how it would happen).  
All of a sudden, without knowing she did so, Kirael sent a Charter flare up into the sky. It lingered there for about 5 seconds, but soon faded away because of her weakened state and because of the Free Magic.  
This act seemed to have upset the storm, causing it to twirl in the middle, slowly forming a tornado.  
All of a sudden, Kirael's mother, the Abhorsen Talia came to the rescue. As she rode her chestnut mare, she drew her spelled sword Clophel and went towards the tornado. She soon had to abandon her horse for it whinnied in fear and would not go closer. Then Talia drew the bell Saraneth the Binder and hit the edge of her sword against it, causing Saraneth to ring very loudly.  
It had seemed that the Abhorsen was to be victorious, but the necromancer who had created this storm/tornado was very powerful indeed. The lightning had struck Talia in full force and Kirael watched in horror as her mother died that very instant.  
Filled with hatred and anger, Kirael went into the school building, dragging two others with her. She handed both of them a bell bandolier and grabbed one for herself.  
As she was doing this, the necromancer decided to show his true form. He was a young man with jet black hair, pale skin, burning red eyes, and a black robe. He began to cackle wildly as his tornado sucked in the school children one by one and tossed them around.  
Suddenly Kirael dashed out of the building carrying Saraneth an a Charter spelled dagger. Unfortunately, she an the other two people she had brought with her were caught by the tornado and flung towards the building. Kirael blacked out.  
  
Author's note: do you like it? I was just bored so I thought about making a fanfiction. Guess what the necromancer's name is! Also please review! You get a free brownie if you do so! 


	2. Trio of Revenge

Author's note: Hi! I have a friend who wanted me to work on this because she found it interesting. So here goes nothing!  
  
Kirael stirred after her deep slumber. She had no clue where she was until she saw the two people on either side of her laying unconscious. She looked out in the vast open field and saw unconscious children spewed all over. Finally her eyes came to rest upon her late mother. Tears filled her eyes as she walked towards her. After a good deal of weeping, she drew the Charter marks for fire, cleansing, and peace and set them upon the body. By the time she had done that, the other two had woken up.  
Kirael recognized them as Emily and Violet. Emily had short, straight hair, was the normal size of a 13 year old even though she was 12, and very skilled in the Charter classes. Violet was 13, slightly smaller and frailer, had curling black hair to her shoulders, and was very good with the Bells.  
"What happened?", inquired Violet.  
"I'm not sure", returned Emily.  
Seeing that they were awake, Kirael walked back to them. Emily and Violet were best friends, but Kirael was more of an acquaintance.  
"Your Emily and Violet."  
"Your Kirael. Now, do you know what that was?" said Violet.  
Kirael answered grimly, "It was a necromancer. A very powerful one."  
"I'll make a locator spell to find this necromancer" said Emily.  
"Do you think it wise to do such? What could we do to stop that person. What's-his-face could kill us in a blink of an eye" Violet grimly replied.  
"Who ever that was, I will personally kill him" threatened Kirael.  
"Then why are we standing here gabbing? I'll make a really strong locator spell and we'll just follow it." Said Emily.  
And so they set off, following Emily's golden Charter locator. Each girl had a set of Bells, a pack full of food and necessary supplies. Once night fell, they stopped to make camp in a cave that seemed to be vacant.  
"My feet! I've never walked this far." Said Violet, "Who's cooking?"  
"Not me"  
"Not me!"  
"Darn it." Said Violet as she fed the fire to warm up some of the bread. She never was a good cook. Last time she made Emily sick. *****************************************************************  
The next day, the three were off again following the glowing sphere west. Little did they know that they were being followed by the owner of the cave.  
A black dog with a brown back started to follow them out without being seen.  
Around midday, the three girls stopped for a quick lunch. Violet froze when she had turned around to get something from her bag. She had come face to face with the black dog, which smelled very wet considering they had stopped near a small river.  
Kirael whispered, "shoo! Go away!"  
"I'm not budging" said the dog.  
"Ahh!" yelped Emily.  
The dog spoke once again, "You can't believe how long I've been waiting for you to notice me. I'm the Disreputable Dog or the Disreputable B-"  
Before she could finish her word, Violet smacked her nose.  
"Ow! What did you do that for?"  
"You were about to say a bad word" replied Violet haughtily.  
"Anyway," continued the Disreputable Dog, rubbing her nose, "I was told to follow you and help you. Which one of you is Kirael?"  
"Why do you want to know?" said Kirael, the Dog not knowing.  
The Disreputable Dog replied, "Because I was appointed to help you three. Mainly Kirael, because she is the next Abhorsen."  
Emily said, "How can we trust you? What if you just want to do something bad to the one of us who is actually Kirael?"  
All three of the girls had black hair and pale faces. It was hard to tell which one was a true descendant of the Abhorsens.  
"You'll just have to trust me. I came to help and protect you, not end the line of the Abhorsen family. Now speak up, which one of you is Kirael?"  
Kirael stepped up, somehow feeling this creature was telling the truth.  
"Good. Now we should head for Lomhreg's lair. We should be able to find out who that necromancer was.  
And so the four of them set off following the Dog to who ever Lomhreg was.  
Author's note: I hope you found this interesting! I'm sorry if my grammar and stuff is really messed up because my computer is kind of acting funny. Leave a review! 


End file.
